


Сад одиноких красных лилий

by Zolotilda



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: Иногда глупые и неловкие моменты приводят в тупик, в котором рождаются самые искренние и яркие вещи в нашей жизни. А жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы их избегать. Это отлично знает Эйдан Гиллен, чья карьера подарила ему возможность в этом убедиться.





	Сад одиноких красных лилий

Эйдан стоял на балконе своей небольшой квартирки, посылая ртом струи сизого дыма в тихие просторы малоэтажного Рэдинга. «Да уж, сколько всего повидало это логово», усмехнулся он. Доставшийся ему по хорошей цене много лет назад от дальних родственников, флэт попеременно арендовался друзьями, друзьями друзей, знакомыми знакомых для разных вечеринок, иногда там ненадолго останавливались случайные туристы, но чаще он бывал тут сам, готовясь к роли, отдыхая и обязательно мечтая.  
Мечту он считал залогом успеха, образование и талант без этого умения были для него только набором инструментов. Чтобы огонь горел ярко, нужно топливо. Вот и сейчас - Эйдан выдыхал дым и, глядя сквозь него на серые нити дождя, мечтал.  
Ветви деревьев слегка качнулись под порывом ветра, и он зашел в комнату, затушив сигарету. Негромкий стук балконной двери эхом отразился от комнаты, вся скромная обстановка которой состояла из старого резного шкафа в углу, большого зеркала в багетной раме, и антикварного дивана. Бывшая годы назад мягкой, замша его обивки теперь залоснилась, потеряв некогда глубокий терракотовый цвет, превратившись в сплошное рыже-белесое пятно, которое расползлось с сиденья на спинку и подлокотники. Продрогнув на ветру Эйдан включил музыку на телефоне и, с наслаждением завернувшись в плед, устроился на диване. Его рука машинально скользнула в углубление между спинкой и сиденьем, как если бы он искал закатившуюся туда вещь. Ощутив на коже ворсинки нетронутой замши, он перевел взгляд на полку, где одиноко стояла красная фарфоровая лилия и широко заулыбался.

Девяносто седьмой год. Утро. Звонок.  
\- Да?  
\- Эйд! У меня хорошие новости! Помнишь я отправляла твое портфолио на одну студию? Сегодня они ответили приглашением! Причем сам продюсер тебя пригласил! Ты еще спишь?  
\- Сколько, черт побери, времени? О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Тебе понравится! Это будет молодежный сериал, в котором, возможно, ты будешь играть главную роль. Я бы сказала роль альфа-самца. А еще там будет много музыки, секса и твоего экранного времени!   
Он сонно приподнял бровь вверх, поднимаясь с кровати. Оливия недовольно заворочалась рядом, и он, поняв намек, вышел из спальни в кухню.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Но, правда, он гей.  
Все понятно. Низкопробная мыльная опера с претензией на современность. Сыграв такого персонажа, можно перечеркнуть всю карьеру. А она и так не очень динамично развивалась. Эйдан усмехнулся, сделав глоток воды.  
\- Ты смеешься! Ну ничего. Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться потом. Продюсер показал мне очень хороший сценарий, и я уже еду за тобой, чтобы его показать. И даже не спорь, сначала посмотри! Все, чао.  
После этих слов трубку положили, и Эйдану оставалось только подняться наверх, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В то утро он еще не подозревал, что спустя несколько недель, его имя окажется в списке утвержденных актеров нового сериала - «Близкие друзья».

Как и обещалось, сценарий Эйдану понравился. Откровенная, яркая и настоящая история обязана была понравится не только представителям ЛГБТ-сообщества, и он в это искренне поверил.  
\- На носу новое тысячелетие, в котором уже не должно быть места пуританской морали. – говорил актерам в начале работы Рассел Дэвис - сценарист и продюсер сериала. - Пока у нашего проекта не так много поддержки, и всем понятно почему. Но когда революция была простым делом?   
Еще на пробах, когда они с Чарли сыграли сцену знакомства, Дэвис однозначно их утвердил. Чарли Ханнем, которому ему едва исполнилось семнадцать лет, должен был по сценарию стать его любовником. Эйдану было двадцать девять, и конечно он ощущал, что гораздо старше своего партнера. Среди его знакомых уже не было таких юнцов, и у него назрело предложение – просто позвать Чарли куда-нибудь на пару бокалов безалкогольного напитка и познакомиться получше.   
Они решили встретиться в «Жёлтом» баре – местечке в районе Хаммерсмита, в котором Эйдан уже однажды был. В то время их никто не узнавал на улицах, и они могли позволить себе ныне почти нереальную роскошь - посидеть в таком вот обычном пабе, выпить, поболтать и поглазеть на окружающих. Высокий спортивный блондин с крупными чертами лица и еще мальчишескими глазами был совсем не похож на него - худощавого сдержанного и молчаливого Эйдана. Они заказали по коктейлю сомнительного названия и принялись болтать ни о чем. Кто где учился, кто где играл. Отпустили по паре шуточек.  
Когда легкое напряжение спало, в разговоре наступила пауза.   
\- Я знаю пару актеров, - начал было осторожно Чарли – они тоже играли двух геев. Я спросил у них, как они справлялись с волнением и неловкостью на съемках и… - Чарли осекся, увидев, как Эйдан пытается сдержать усмешку. – Что? Не говори, что ты не думал об этом!  
\- О чем? – открыто улыбаясь, спросил Эйдан. Конечно, он и сам волновался! Но показывать этого Чарли в его планы не входило.  
\- Да перестань! Я понимаю, ты старше и опытнее, бла-бла-бла, но ведь и тебе еще не приходилось играть гея, так? Я сейчас кое-что скажу, и если тебя это смутит, то просто сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил, хорошо?  
Эйдан молча кивнул, оставляя на лице легкую улыбку, которая, впрочем, почти не выдавала его огромного интереса.  
Чарли посмотрел в глаза Эйдану и, заговорщицки пододвинувшись к нему, начал:  
\- В общем, они сняли номер в отеле, чтобы порепетировать. Просто выпили, поцеловались, пообнимались, в общем то, что есть в сценарии. Оба женаты, уже есть дети. Как говорится, во время съемок никто не пострадал. Может и нам… ну… попробовать? Что скажешь?  
У Эйдана пересохло в горле. Он заметил на щеках Чарли еле заметный румянец, какой часто видишь у совсем юных подростков. Черт, ему всего семнадцать. Неужели это возможно, вот так ехать вдвоем куда-то в ночь, потом нарушая тишину отеля неловкими смешками, прикасаться друг к другу руками, губами, и потом как ни в чем не бывало встречаться взглядами на съемках? На секунду это вызвало тревожное возбуждение где-то в самом низу живота Эйдана. Чарли же откинулся на спинку кресла и смотрел, как бы говоря: «Не торопись, соберись с мыслями. Я сам в шоке от своего предложения».  
Вперив хмурый взгляд в деревянный стол, Эйдан слегка закусил тонкую губу и думал. Но не прошло и десяти секунд, как он посмотрел Чарли в глаза и произнес:  
\- А давай.   
Луна мирно выплыла из-за туч, а на улице было удивительно тепло. Они решили, что эль и немного закуски помогут сделать репетицию приятной, поэтому рюкзак Эйдана заметно потяжелел на подъезде к Рэдингу. Такси примчало их в тихий квартал на окраине, и, быстро сунув водителю оплату с чаевыми, Эйдан торопливо вышел из машины, вместе с Чарли, и они пошли по тротуару в сторону дома. Светиться в отеле не хотелось, да и машину по этой же причине заказали не до самого парадного входа.  
Алкоголь выветрился, а до дома они еще не дошли, поэтому волнение снова завитало в воздухе, и чтобы его разрядить, оба пытались шутить. До парадного оставалось буквально шагов тридцать, как Чарли остановился.  
\- Эйдан! – произнес голос.  
«Передумал», - молниеносно пронеслась мысль в голове Эйдана, и он вопросительно повернулся.  
\- Мне нужно было сделать звонок. Я догоню, только до автомата сбегаю, - по-детски подняв брови и широко раскрыв глаза, произнес Чарли и сделал шаг назад к пешеходному переходу, ведущему на ту сторону улицы, где стояла одинокая будка. Эйдан улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он поднимался по лестнице в полном одиночестве, под звук собственных гулких шагов. Чарли он сегодня больше не увидит, думал он, чувствуя себя немного по-дурацки. Все-таки глупая была затея.   
С такими мыслями он зашел во флэт. Тогда квартирка была более обжитой – его встретил собственный портрет (который тогда был его точной копией). Он висел на стене рядом с зеркалом. Закинув рюкзак на полку и шумно выдохнув, он сел на диван. Чарли наверняка уже едет где-нибудь в такси. Молодой, глупый, испугался и убежал. А он тут как дурак с этим элем.  
Эйд кинул рубашку на пол и ушел в душевую, чтобы смыть этот вечер и затем лечь спать. Но не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверь позвонили. Он наспех накинул халат и выбежал к двери, поспешно вытирая волосы полотенцем. На пороге стоял Чарли.  
\- Ты что, уже успел сходить в душ? – посмеиваясь, вошел он в квартиру.   
\- Это не...ну, вообще-то я думал, что ты сбежал. – смущенно оправдываясь ответил Эйдан, закрывая за гостем дверь.  
\- Конечно нет, я же сам предложил все это, - улыбнулся Чарли. – А у тебя нет еще одного халата?  
Пока Эйдан растерянно соображал, Чарли рассмеялся и снял футболку, обнажив спортивный загорелый торс. «Да, теперь он не кажется мне ребенком».  
\- Я вовсе не собираюсь тебя соблазнять, – поймал Чарли его взгляд, - просто у меня фобия на микробов, часто моюсь и все такое. А на улице еще такая жара! Ну так что?   
Когда защелка открылась и Чарли вышел из ванны, на столе стояли бутылки с элем, из вазы свешивалась крупная гроздь винограда, почти попадая на тарелку с лимоном и сыром. Ароматно пахло заваренным черным чаем, отчего Чарли сразу стало как-то уютнее. Эйдан стоял на балконе и курил.   
\- Пиво и чай? Это в Ирландии так время вечером коротают?  
\- Нет, просто я еще не решил, чего сейчас хочу сильнее. Наверное, курить…  
По телевизору шла какая-то комедия. Чарли принялся перещелкивать каналы, за окном начал накрапывать дождь. Пальцы отстукивали какой-то знакомый такт по балконной перекладине.  
Сейчас мы просто выпьем, подурачимся и ляжем спать. А утром неловкость как рукой снимет. А постельные сцены… Вот с девушкой. Рассмешишь ее, она расслабится и все идет как по маслу. Девушки стыдливо и мило прикрываются во время съемок, рядом с ними ты себя чувствуешь настоящим джентльменом. И вроде как все нормально. Но что делать, когда рядом с тобой мальчишка? Каково это? Целовать и обнимать его на камеру, показывая самые животные эмоции? Стюарт Джонс. Как бы он себя повел? Какими глазами он смотрел бы на него?  
Эйдан взглянул на Чарли, который закончил нарезать бекон и пошел мыть руки. Ему шли светлые тренировочные штаны Эйдана, в которых его загорелый голый торс выглядел более… привлекательным. «Джонс», затушив сигарету, отхлебнул из открытой бутылки, что все время стояла рядом.  
\- Ну что, садимся?  
Внезапно телик отключился, холодильник замолчал. Свет тоже погас.  
\- Твою мать.  
Эйдан выглянул в окно. Было похоже на то, что вся округа была обесточена – вокруг погасли все фонари и свет в домах, за редким исключением (видимо, соседи включили бесперебойники). Надо сказать, тогда это не было редкостью – в Рэдинге на электростанции тем летом была авария, и северная часть города раз в месяц стабильно пару часов сидела без электричества. Эйдан поднял телефонную трубку и набрал номер диспетчерской.   
\- Здравствуйте…Да…Три часа?! Понятно, – Эйдан положил трубку и произнес: – Ужин при свечах нам с тобой обеспечен. Как минимум на три часа.  
Погремев стеклом в шкафу, Эйдану удалось достать несколько свеч и зажечь их. Их теплый желтый свет делал комнату еще меньше и уютнее. Чарли открыл пиво и тоже сделал глоток.  
\- Как-то по-дурацки все получается. Ты, наверное, уже пожалел, что не уехал домой?  
\- Шутишь? Все только начинается.  
\- Так что там с твоей фобией? Из-за чего она у тебя? – спросил Эйдан, раскручивая пиво в бутылке.  
\- Когда я был маленьким, по нашей местности ходила болезнь, от которой ослепло несколько детей. Учителя в школе каждый день читали нам нотации о важности гигиены и мытья рук. Один из моих одноклассников умер. После этого я не мог провести ни одно утро и вечер без помывки.  
\- Звучит неплохо. Помывка Чарли. Будто ты и в самом деле управляешься в душе шлангом как брандспойтом, – усмехнулся Эйдан. Тепло, растаяв в животе, медленно пульсировало за ушами, по рукам, спине.  
\- Это не смешно, – произнес Чарли и с укором взглянул на Эйдана.   
\- Я вовсе не смеялся. Просто к слову пришлось. Но согласись – это довольно забавно представить? - не унимался Эйдан и открыл очередную бутылку.  
Чарли внезапно расхотелось пить. Он вдруг и вправду почувствовал себя очень глупо. Напросился на этот странный вечер, где им обоим было неловко. Хотя Эйдан молодец – ведет себя гостеприимно и очень достойно, по-мужски. Он взглянул в него в сумерках свечи – Эйдан неспешно прошел к шкафу, из которого вытащил два пледа. Со спины совершенно невозможно было определить, сколько ему лет – суховатый, стройный и не слишком высокий. Он внезапно представил себе сцену, как они занимаются любовью прямо на съемочной площадке и тут же спешно прогнал ее из головы. По телу прошел неприятный холодок. Он считал себя достаточно взрослым и самостоятельным, но все его сознание сейчас съежилось, он чувствовал себя беспомощным подростком в чужой квартире, с взрослым чужим мужчиной, которого абсолютно не знает.  
\- Я пойду умоюсь.  
«Шутка была не к месту. Может спросить его про девушку? Ничего пошлого и главное – он расслабится. Чем черт не шутит, может, потом мы и правда порепетируем».  
Темнота вокруг будто сгущалась. Спустя долгую минуту Чарли вернулся.   
\- Эйдан, а ты давно женат?  
\- Я еще не женат.  
«Тупик. - подумалось Чарли. - Ну что я за мастер беспонтовых разговоров?».  
\- Мы с ней очень давно вместе. Всякое было. А как насчет тебя? Есть девчонка? – перевел тему его собеседник.  
\- Ну она… была. Мы ладили и все такое. Но когда я начал активно заниматься модельным бизнесом и съемками, то это быстро сошло на нет.   
\- Как же так? Она перестала тебе нравиться?  
\- Скорее я ей. И я понимаю, что с одной стороны у меня стало больше возможностей, но с другой – еще больше обязанностей. Ранний подъем по будням, бесконечные кастинги, съемки, переезды – я думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. В свой выходной обычно я просто отсыпаюсь. Я будто бы уже постарел. Мне кажется, когда этого всего не было, я был счастливее. Я мог взять машину отца, поехать в другой город с друзьями и вернуться под утро с трофеями, проспать весь день и забить на школу. Я вдыхал полной грудью и был свободен что ли. В моем городке так темно по ночам, – Чарли махнул в сторону окна, - и от этого звезды было видно ярче. Прямо как сейчас.  
Эйдан внимательно слушал его. И понял, чего им с Оливией так не хватало. Нет, не так. Ему не хватало. Вздохнуть полной грудью.  
\- А что за трофеи?  
\- Ох, я зря это ляпнул. Ну…Мы, прикола ради, пару раз грабили книжный магазин.  
Эйдан прыснул со смеху. Хулиган-книголюб!? Чарли виновато заулыбался.  
\- Перестань, это было давно, и да, очень тупо! Я просто хотел сделать что-то жесткое, ну прям варварское, но при этом нанести минимум вреда. Когда крыша вернулась на место я, конечно, вернул деньги. Даже за разбитые стекла.  
Эйдан смеялся все громче и уже сложился на диване пополам. Чарли закатил глаза.  
\- Да хорош! Просто, когда ты едешь по магистрали, мимо тебя проносятся огни, будто огромные звезды, а с тобой еще пару таких же как ты веселых и обезбашенных… В общем ты думаешь, что ты – капитан этого корабля. Ты высаживаешься на чужой планете. Берешь ресурс, артефакт, какую-то безделушку. Помню, я искал Диккенса, на кой черт он мне сдался, а в итоге впопыхах из-за ревущей сирены и порезанного стеклом пальца я взял Шелдона. Господи, как сейчас помню – открываю титульник, а там – «Незнакомец в зеркале». Мои «Большие надежды» явно не оправдались! До сих пор та книжка стоит у родителей, а на первых страницах остались пятна от крови.  
Эйдан, задумчиво улыбаясь, взгляд в сторону. Картинка с измазанной кровью страницей не выходила у него из головы.   
\- Все в порядке? – забеспокоился Чарли, видя это, и когда тот кивнул он спешно встал и, подойдя к окну, слегка приоткрыл его. Поток свежести добрался до Эйдана. Освободившись от наваждения, тот резко встал, подошел к окну и раскрыл его настежь. В комнате стало мгновенно свежо, а затем и прохладно. Овощи на столе немного подвяли, куски колбасы на столе заблестели жировыми выделениями при тусклом свете свечи, и Эйдан внезапно понял, что больше не может тут оставаться.  
\- Одевайся, – коротко бросил Эйдан и направился к шкафу.   
\- Зачем? Ты хочешь уехать?  
\- Да. Скорее.  
\- А куда? Я еду с тобой или…как?  
\- Увидишь.  
Бодрый Эйдан, будто бы не выпивший ни капли эля, быстро оделся в темную толстовку и вытащил кроссовки.  
Чарли, почуяв неладное, хотел было расспросить в чем дело и что же наконец происходит, но понял, что ему нужно молчать. В нем проснулась какая-то детская покорность и уверенность в том, что Эйдан всё-таки знает, что делает. Он начал быстро собираться и накинул рюкзак на плечи.  
\- Его можешь оставить.  
«Значит, мы вернемся вместе», - промелькнула теплая мысль в его голове.  
Квартира закрыта на ключ, дом покинут. Они сели в машину и Эйдан завел двигатель.  
«Вот черт. Эйдан, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь».  
Чарли совсем немного, где-то в душе волновался, но та молчаливая уверенность и это лицо, которое ни на секунду не осклабилось в нетрезвой усмешке или яростной гримасе, восхищали его. Шумно дыша от стремительного спуска по лестнице, он сидел рядом со своим ночным другом. С новым Ночным Капитаном.  
Вокруг было тихо, люди мирно спали после жаркого дня и резко наступившей в их домах вместе с отключением света ночи. Они выехали на магистраль и навстречу им в своей бледной красоте выстроились ряды фонарей. Эйдан с усилием нажал на педаль и огни замелькали, словно летающие тарелки, над их головами.  
-Теперь-то ты скажешь, куда мы едем?  
\- Увидишь, солнышко.  
Оставшуюся дорогу они ехали, казалось с предельной скоростью и в абсолютной тишине. Как только за окном показалась табличка «Добро пожаловать в Бристоль», машина сбавила темп и свернула в город.  
Теперь они ехали совсем тихо и, выключив огни, будто прокрались к площади недалеко от самого центра Бристоля. Звук мотора заглох, и машина встала. Они, не сговариваясь, вышли из машины, оказавшись перед брусчаткой. На круглой аккуратной площади в центре стоял памятник гребцу. Он держал весло накрест, будто намекая, что сюда идти не стоит. Но эти знаки судьбы только раззадоривали настроение Эйдана. Кажется, Чарли раскусил его злобный план. За спиной гребца располагалась неоновая вывеска с надписью «Галерея Руматы».  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что то, что там находится, может стоить гораздо больше пары фунтов?  
Эйдан беззлобно улыбнулся и начал надевать перчатки.   
\- У нас будет 5 минут, до того момента, как охранники успеют нас здесь поймать. Сейчас мы объедем здание. Вход там один, галерея маленькая. Ждешь меня в машине. Как только я сяду, даешь по газам и съезжаешь на окраину, там выезжаем на кольцо и так едем домой. Ты со мной?  
Чарли мгновенно протрезвел. Черт! Через пару кварталов центр города, их могут схватить моментально! А ведь у них контракт на съемки. Мама, мама не поймет…  
Но он не мог ему сейчас отказать. И на самом деле не хотел. Он хотел посмотреть, как этот спокойный коршун схватит добычу, и они улетят отсюда вместе.   
\- Конечно.  
Все произошло быстро и как по маслу. Когда Чарли подъехал, оказалось, что здание меньше сельской библиотеки, да и железные двери у нее ветхие – как раз сгодятся для работы ломом. Самое сложное – успеть скрыться.  
Эйдан с минуту повозился с дверью, и она с треском открылась. Заревела сигнализация. Сердце Чарли забилось с удвоенной силой. Прошла минута. Самая долгая в его жизни. И – звон стекла и тень в окне. Еще тридцать секунд. Эйдан выбежал с небольшим свертком и уселся с лету на переднее сидение.  
\- Давай, – шумно произнес он, захлопывая дверь в салон. Машина начала буксовать на кочках.  
\- Ну давай же!  
\- Я пытаюсь! – виновато выкрикнул взволнованный Чарли и выправил движение.  
\- Стоп. Сворачивай прямо сейчас в центр.  
\- Но…  
\- Впереди охрана. Или даже полиция.  
И действительно, на улицу прямо навстречу им повернула полицейская машина, сейчас это было видно. Несмотря на то, что машина была далеко, завидя их она, кажется, начала ускоряться, хотя сирена молчала.   
\- Не торопись. Сверни за угол, потом налево.  
Чертов Эйдан будто воплотился в сущего дьявола! Он ни на йоту не повысил голос и вообще, похоже, был спокоен.  
Чарли недовольно хмыкнул и второпях вытер пот со лба. Свернув за угол, он увидел, что налево был тупик на стоянку Валлмарта.  
\- Тут тупик!  
Где-то совсем близко, завыла сирена.  
\- Паркуйся! – крикнул Эйдан.  
«Он сошел с ума», - с ужасом подумал Чарли, но приказ выполнил.  
Машина следовала ровно за ними и уже показалась из-за поворота. Эйдан резким движением засунул сверток за пазуху футболки Чарли.  
\- Что нам…   
\- Молчи, – приказал тихо Эйдан и пристально посмотрел в глаза Чарли. Его лицо за доли секунд оказалось очень близко и их губы встретились в неловком поцелуе. Одна рука Эйдана легко легла на шею Чарли. Мальчик вздрогнул. Эйдан облизал сухие губы и продолжал целовать его, придерживая второй рукой за плечо. Чарли отвечал ему, чуть касаясь пальцами его лица, его голова почти кружилась от нахлынувшего чистого возбуждения, которое он и не пытался остановить.  
Полицейская машина достигла тупика на парковке, и двое вышли на улицу. Они медленно приближались – Эйдан успел увидеть их в зеркале и почему-то крепче прижал к себе дрожащего от волнения мальчишку.  
В окно, наконец, постучали. Кто-то посветил фонариком.   
Стекло окна опустилось.  
-Доброй ночи, господа! А чем вы это тут занимаетесь? – спросил полицейский, с виду совсем молодой. Его лицо выражало недосып, приправленный хороший порцией отвращения  
\- Доброй! Ой! Простите ради Бога! Мы просто хотели, ну, развлечься. Искали место, а тут и вы подъехали. Право, мы не успели ничего сделать! - мягко заговорил Эйдан.  
«А он успел подготовиться к роли», подметил про себя Чарли, все еще скованный страхом разоблачения.  
\- Понятно. Ваши документы?  
Эйдан подал карточки через стекло, намеренно желая дотронуться до руки полицейского, как бы нечаянно, и маневр сработал – брезгливый молодой полицеишко взял документы двумя пальцами, взглянул на них мельком под светом фонарика и отдал обратно.  
\- Мы можем быть свободны? – почти сюсюкал Эйд.  
И молодой уже было раскрыл рот ответить «Да! И поскорее!», но тут вмешался второй – постарше.  
\- Тут сработала сигнализация, взломали одно помещение совсем недалеко. Вы должны были увидеть тех, кто это сделал, вы как раз оттуда выезжали. Кого вы видели? – он сощурил недоверчиво глаза.  
Эйдан молчал, соображая, что же лучше сказать. Все-таки, если сказать, что ничего, то это вызовет подозрения. А это означало, что их могут отвезти в обезьянник и оттуда им долго выбираться придется.  
\- Я, кажется, видел черную машину, она была такой уродливой, что я не стал на ней заострять внимание. В марках я не разбираюсь. Выехала из-за площади и поехала по мосту через канал, – произнес Чарли, подыгрывая Эйдану.  
\- Во сколько это было? Что еще видели?  
\- Да вроде ничего. Вы нас подозреваете? – спросил Чарли и понял, что совершил ошибку, поторопившись.   
\- Пока нет. Можете выйти из машины?  
Это была плохая идея. Сверток наверняка сразу стало бы видно из-за пазухи, возьми Чарли его с собой. А в салоне прятать особо негде – везде на виду.  
\- Конечно, – с улыбкой и досадой произнес Эйдан. Ну все. Игры закончились. Ночной Кэп проиграл.  
Он вышел из машины медленно, готовясь к худшему.  
\- Ой, простите, я только кое-что за нами уберу с заднего сиденья, хорошо? А то мы успели немного там нашалить, – наигранно досадуя, сказал Чарли и теперь уже у обоих лица скривились в тошнотворной гримасе.  
\- Давай пошевеливайся, голубок! – не выдержав, произнес полицеишко помоложе.  
Когда Чарли жестом пригласил полицейских взглянуть в салон, то они и головы туда не засунули – посветили фонариком и всего-то. В багажнике были инструменты, но лом не привлек их внимание. Оба прошлись взглядом по салону еще раз и с облегчением разрешили закрывать двери. Эйдан посмотрел на Чарли – свертка при нем явно не было. Куда же он его дел? Не показывая свое удивление, он подошел к передней двери.  
\- Вы бы тут поменьше отирались. А то еще по голове получить можно, – весьма многозначительно произнес молодой полицейский и презрительно посмотрел на пару.  
\- Спасибо. Доброй ночи, господа, – вернул голос в свой обычный диапазон Эйдан и взглянув на молодого исподлобья чуть улыбнулся, намекая на то, что их одурачили. Но никто из них не понял этого и вскоре машина полисменов отъехала.  
\- Неужели пронесло? – почти плача и с улыбкой произнес Чарли.   
\- Пронесло, – сказал Эйдан и оглянулся на салон, – признавайся, куда ты спрятал статуэтку?   
Чарли, довольный своей находчивости сдвинул водительское кресло к рулю и победно достал оттуда сверток.  
-Ну ты молодец! Додумался же, что бы они руками не лазили, ляпнуть им такое! – сжимая трофей одной рукой, произнес Эйд.  
\- Ну это не сработало бы, если бы не твоя задумка, – смущенно и пылко произнес Чарли.  
Эйдан молча улыбнулся и завел двигатель.  
\- А теперь быстро домой.

На столе стояла красная тяжелая фарфоровая лилия в окружении трех мутно-зеленых бутылок с очередной порцией пива. Странным образом все вместе выглядело очень органично в этой обстановке.   
\- Может, не будем пиво открывать, а так и оставим? – обвел рукой случайный натюрморт Чарли  
\- Ну нет. Во-первых, этот терракотовый не сочетается с этим изумрудным.  
Чарли театрально приподнял брови, показывая свое недоумение.  
\- А во-вторых, я все еще хочу пива! – вышел из образа Эйдан и оба хохотнули.  
\- В роль он вошел, смотри-ка! – пожурил Чарли своего собеседника.  
\- А знаешь, мне действительно хотелось тебя поцеловать, – произнес Эйдан и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки от нахлынувших эмоций, которые он пытался хоть немного унять. Чарли смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Эээ…  
\- Нет, – перебил его Эйдан, - не в этом смысле. Хотя, какая к чертям разница! – махнул он рукой и, улыбаясь, поднес к губам бутыль пива.  
\- Нет, прошу, продолжай, – чуть взволнованно произнес Чарли, пытаясь не обидеть Эйдана. В конце концов, не каждый день ты слышишь, пусть даже и на репетициях, такое. Его собеседник осторожно повернул к нему голову и посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Мне было интересно. Как ты отреагируешь, как отреагируют они. Как отреагирую я, в конце концов. Как мы выпутаемся из всего этого. Ты быстро подхватил роль там, в машине. Просто молодчина. Но пару мгновений, когда ты еще не понимал, что я хочу сделать: этот трепет твоей кожи под моими пальцами, это отрывистое дыхание – это ведь был ты? Это ведь не роль?  
Чарли будто застыл. Он молча наблюдал за Эйданом, ожидая чего-то еще.  
\- Что ты ощущал? – у Эйдана загорелись глаза.  
\- Да пошел ты! – рассмеялся Чарли, сбрасывая неловкое наваждение.  
\- Вот черт! – ругнулся Эйдан. Он облил плед пивом, от того, что стекло заскользило в его руках, и его пришлось убрать на подоконник. - Я принесу тебе халат, а сам лягу на полу, на матрасе, одетым.   
Несмотря на закрытые окна в комнате все еще было прохладно. Чарли сел на диван с ногами. Эйдан уселся совсем рядом с ним. В комнате было темно, и лишь осколок луны тускло освещал стену напротив  
\- Знаешь, ты совершенно преобразился с момента нашей встречи в баре. Не ожидал от тебя такого. Такой спокойный, уравновешенный, и – на тебе!..  
Эйдан внимательно слушал и усмехался. Конечно, я и сам от себя не ожидал, подумал он.  
\- … а этот финт с парковкой! Репетиция вышла на славу, дома бы нам такое навряд ли удалось. Или получилось бы, как думаешь? - спросил Чарли то ли с издевкой, то ли серьезно.  
«Вот же болтун. Конечно, получилось бы», - снова подумал Эйдан, все еще пребывая в разгоряченном состоянии от ночного похождения в музей, и усмехнулся. А почему бы не попробовать снова? Он повернулся к Чарли и в сумерках комнаты разглядел его лицо, которое было уже так близко.  
Утром следующего дня Эйдан проснулся от солнечных лучей, бьющих в глаза. Он лежал в одних трусах, рядом, на диване лежал халат. Он сел и протер глаза. Голова не болела, но было ощущение легкого похмелья. Он снова бросил взгляд вокруг и увидел на столе записку, написанную карандашом:  
«Эйдан!  
Это был самый странный опыт в моей жизни. Я не вел себя слишком глупо? Кажется, что нет. Надеюсь, в работе у нас все пойдет отлично (почти написал «как по маслу»). И да, я плохо помню момент, когда мы все-таки вернулись домой, мне и впрямь не стоило так много пить. Но если ты вспомнишь – не рассказывай мне.  
Чарли».

Эйдан открыл глаза. Нащупав телефон на диване, он машинально нажал кнопку разблокировки. На экране ярко загорелись цифры 10:11 19.04.2019. Он на нетвердых ногах подошел к окну и взглянул на весенний Рэдинг, отмытый ночным дождем. Он открыл окно, и прохладный воздух потихоньку заполнял комнату, пока Эйдан медленно подошел к электрическому чайнику и нажав на кнопку, с удовольствием зевнул. «Как я уснул?» Тут же волна воспоминаний, плавно унесшая его из мира настоящего в царство Морфея, настигла его снова.  
Он подошел к запылившейся фигурке лилии, и его пронзил легкий укол жалости – она выглядела беззащитной и брошенной. Эйдан аккуратно взял ее, отнес в ванну и бережно сполоснул. Он не забывал о том, как она ему досталась – с гонорара от сериала пожертвовал крупную сумму денег и ветхое здание отлично отреставрировали. После этого власти Бристоля, кстати, сделали еще несколько устаревших фасадов исторических зданий, что увеличило приток туристов, так что этот, на первый взгляд, акт вандализма, в итоге принес больше прибыли городу, нежели наоборот.   
Эйдан принес фигурку обратно. Тот самый терракотовый оттенок, скрывавшийся под слоем пыли, теперь во всей красе сиял на дневном солнце, вызвав этим очередную ностальгическую улыбку Эйдана. За годы оттачивания своего актерского мастерства все его герои, будь то Мизинец, Рид, Каркетти или Стюарт Джонс научили его держать самое дорогое при себе, поэтому все, что имело для него значение было хорошо скрыто от чужих глаз. Или уничтожено без следа. Но одну вещь, которая, пожалуй, могла вызвать неудобные вопросы, он сохранил. Взяв из шкафа том Диккенса и пачку сигарет с подоконника, он вышел на балкон.  
Это были «Большие надежды». Чарли женился в год, когда вышли «Близкие друзья», потом Оливия родила Джо, и через год у них тоже все-таки состоялась свадьба…Эйдан закурил. Кажется, потом прошло два года и Чарли развелся с той девчонкой. Карьера Эйдана, как и Чарли развивалась, виделись они редко и никогда не вспоминали вместе тот вечер. Ну и правильно.   
Эйдан раскрыл книгу на уже знакомом месте и вытащил ту самую записку, что оставил ему Чарли. Она даже не пожелтела – ее редко вытаскивали на свет.   
Их брак с Оливией тоже все-таки распался. И ему было больно до сих пор. И это было почти на пике его карьеры. Боль и мечта идут рядом.  
Он вздохнул и пробежался глазами по тексту записки. Потом еще раз. И еще. Тогда они оба были на пути к своей мечте и мало что знали о боли. Каждый хотел прожить с одной женщиной всю жизнь, стать великим актером и быть счастливым. Он помнил, что было, когда они приехали домой. Они снова целовались, снова касались друг друга, и еще кое-что. Чувство общей свободы? Эйфория? Может даже мимолетная влюбленность? Он не знал. Но это что-то так сильно все эти двадцать лет грело его душу тлеющим угольком, что он не имел права уничтожать это.   
Сигарета медленно превращалась в столб пепла и Эйдан, заметив это, смахнул его в пепельницу. «Как и мы, - подумал он, - как и мы».


End file.
